


Korzyści pozasypialniane

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley ma ogon, M/M, prezent urodzinowy, tail!kink, wspomnienie seksu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Crowley decyduje się na coś, z czego powinni mieć obopólne korzyści.W prezencie urodzinowym dla Olgie. Witam Cię w gronie starych ludzi.Betowała Rzan.





	

Pojawił się na znajomym podwórku równo pięć minut przed umówioną godziną. Czuł się dziwnie nieswój, to było tak bardzo popaprane. Irytujące, ale konieczne. Jeśli chciał przenieść ich relację poza sypialnię, to musiał wykonać pierwszy krok.

Oczywiście, aspekt sypialniany był co najmniej interesujący i w żaden sposób mu nie przeszkadzał, och, zdecydowanie nie przeszkadzał. Miał jednak wrażenie, że mogą odnieść obopólne korzyści, jeśli zaczną spotykać się częściej również poza nią. Nie tylko, gdy jeden jest pijany albo napalony, albo ranny i potrzebuje pomocy.

Doszedł do wniosku, że uszanowanie jedną z natarczywych próśb łowcy może być wskazane i przechylić szalę na jego korzyść. Stwierdził, że nic złego się nie stanie, kiedy tym razem, zamiast pojawić się nagle bez zapowiedzi w samym środku jego salonu, zapuka do drzwi.

Singer po chwili otworzył drzwi ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Ty pukasz? — Usłyszał Crowley w formie przywitania. W odpowiedzi prychnął zirytowany, wpraszając się do środka.

— Tak, pukam. Miłe przywitanie. — Zatrzasnął drzwi i przyciągając go za kark, mocno pocałował mężczyznę. — Tak powinieneś mnie witać, Robercie.

— Zapamiętam — odpowiedział mu z ironią łowca. — Ale ty nigdy nie pukasz.

— Czasem pukam — warknął, czując zbierającą się w nim złość. Czy Robert naprawdę nie miał innych zmartwień niż to, że tym razem zdarzyło mu się zapukać?

— To dziwne — przyznał mężczyzna. — Stary koń nie zmienia swoich nawyków.

— Nie jestem koniem, więc się przyzwyczaj — powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem, ale się nie odsunął. — Robercie?

— Hm?

— Twoja ręka leży na moim tyłku — zauważył.

— To przez przypadek — odpowiedział Bobby, wpijając się zachłannie w usta demona. A ten wcale nie zamruczał z zadowolenia, wcale. Nic a nic.

— Po co to wszystko? — spytał Crowley, gdy się od siebie odsunęli — Bobby dosyć zdyszany, jak demon z zadowoleniem zauważył — i dostrzegł przyszykowaną broń. Dużo broni.

— Przygotowałem się na różne możliwości — odpowiedział, a potem dodał: — Nie powiedziałeś mi, co będziemy zabijać.

Słysząc to, Crowley zamrugał zszokowany. Czasem naprawdę nie rozumiał mężczyzny, przecież nie było mowy o polowaniu.

— Skąd pomysł, że będziemy cokolwiek zabijać?

— Mówiłeś, że zabierasz mnie, byśmy się zabawili.

Król Piekieł wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Tak — przyznał. — Upić się, a potem uprawiać seks na drugim końcu świata.

— Ach! — Mężczyzna był szczerze zdziwiony. — O to ci chodziło. Cóż, to też może być miłe.

— Miłe? — Udał obrazę. — A twoja ręka wciąż jest na moim tyłku.

— Wciąż przez przypadek i tak, będzie miłe, idjit — Bobby przewrócił oczami, mówiąc to. — Ale zarówno upić się, jak i dziki seks możemy uprawiać tutaj.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów mężczyzna przyciągnął go agresywnie do siebie, zaciskając rzeczoną rękę na jego pośladku mocno i zaborczo.

— Ale nie tak drogim alkoholem i nie w miejscu publicznym — odpowiedział Crowley, gdy ponownie się od siebie odsunęli, a potem objął go obiema rękami i przeniósł ich na drugi koniec świata.

 

***

 

Osiem godzin później, po tym, jak tylko usłyszeli zbliżającego się strażnika miejskiego, upadali na łóżko, już z powrotem u Bobby'ego. Byli ciągle nadzy i rozgrzani, demon przeniósł ich tak, jak leżeli na trawie.

— Cholera, nie złapałem butelki — powiedział łowca, a Crowley nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że po prostu się roześmiał.

Pstryknął palcami, a nowa butelka pojawiła się obok nich.

— Jesteś całkiem popaprany — stwierdził Król Piekieł, gdy mężczyzna zamruczał, widząc, jak otwiera alkohol.

— Możliwe — powiedział przed pociągnięciem łyku prosto z butelki. — Całkiem udana ta pierwsza randka. Ale drugą wybieram ja.

— Kto powiedział, że to randka? — zdziwił się Crowley, kręcąc głową. Tak drogi alkohol prosto z gwintu… — Albo, że będzie druga?

— Ja mówię.

Odpowiedź była prosta, ale poparło ją przygniecenie do materaca i zachłanne usta na szyi.

— Znów przypadek? — prychnął Crowley, czując ręce na pośladkach.

— Nah, to popełniłem w pełni świadom — odpowiedział Bobby, odrywając się od jego szyi, tylko po to, by poskubać go po brodzie, a potem zaatakować jego usta.

— Ciągle nie jestem przekonany do tej randki — westchnął Crowley i oplótł jego rękę swoim długim, czarcim ogonem.

Oczy łowcy zabłysnęły. Odsunął się, wysuwając przy tym rękę z ciasnego uścisku, by pewnie chwycić grot ogona.

— Och — wyrwało się demonowi, zanim stracił świadomość własnego języka, bo usta mężczyzny objęły tę wrażliwą część ciała. I nie mówił tu o penisie. Chociaż tym też by nie pogardził.

— Więc? — zamruczał Bobby chwilę potem, nie odrywając się jednak na długo od jego ogona. — Przekonany?

— Wciąż… wciąż nie…

— Może powinien cię zostawić samego, byś mógł na spokojnie to przemyśleć?

— Nie bądź okrutny, Robercie — powiedział Crowley, gdy mężczyzna się odsunął. — Mogę oddać ci trzecią randkę. Na drugą załatwiłem polowanie na trolle.

— Wiesz, jak podejść mężczyznę — odparł Bobby, unosząc jego ogon, a potem przejeżdżając po nim zębami, ciągle patrząc mu w oczy.

Tak, zdecydowanie. Dla takich orgazmów można było pobawić się w coś poza sypialnią.


End file.
